minecraft_with_crazybone1000fandomcom-20200215-history
CrazyBone and Titus's Second House
CrazyBone and Titus's Second Desteria House, otherwise known as The Bleach House, is one of the main locations seen in CrazyBone1000 Plays Minecraft. Its current resident is only CrazyBone1000, as it was converted to a singleplayer world. History *The house was first seen in the episode House 2.0, where it was constructed by CrazyBone and Titus (a time lapse of the building was shown). It started with four rooms, a living room, an exit/entrance room, a growing room, and an incomplete sugarcane farm. The growing room was later turned into a storage room. *The sugarcane farm was completed in the episode Water VS. Lava. However, it was later expanded. The "home cave" seen near the house was also discovered in this episode. *The rooms slowly developed throughout the first two seasons. Chests were added in nearly every room, many furnaces were acquired, and the sugarcane was being mass produced. In the episode Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode, a small closet was added in the back of the living room. In the episode The Vault, an official entrance to the mines was created, as well as a vault. The floor of the living room was mostly made of Nether Brick and some shelves were also installed on the wall. *In the events following the episode X-Rayed, the house along with the world it was created in were deleted. The house would not be seen for another 14 months. *The house was eventually reconstructed the same way it was in the episode CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House. An attempted Nether portal was added inside the living room closet. Titus said he was done with the house and left, only to return one episode later. All the Nether Brick was replaced with cobblestone. *In the episode The Start of a New Era, TheRusty and KingOhzar moved in along with the original owners and helped construct a room for Ohzar, a room for Titus, and a room for Rusty. The sugarcane farm turned into a multi-crop farm, growing pumpkins and wheat as well as sugarcane. Titus built a potion making area in the same room. This episode also saw the birth of the house's nickname, "The Bleach House". *In the episode Faction War, Titus's room was turned into the Chest Room. An Enchantment Room was also added in this episode, and the "=" signs were moved from the Storage Room. The chest in the Storage Room was relocated as well. The closet entrance was widened, and the mine entrance was updated. *In the episode Operation: Spider Pit, cocoa beans and cacti could be seen growing in the Sugarcane Farm. *After the episode Operation: Spider Pit, the house and the world it was built in were once again deleted. Luckily, CrazyBone revealed that he saved the house in a separate singleplayer world to prevent it from being deleted again in the episode Three Idiots VS. Nature. It was shown a couple episodes later, in A Personal Chunk of Desteria, that the sugarcane farm now grew beetroot, carrots, potatoes, nether warts, and both types of mushrooms, essentially growing every available crop in the game. Also, the Vault was reconstructed. List of rooms Living room (House 2.0) This room consists of four double chests, a crafting table, entrances to nearly every room, and seven furnaces. It was constructed in the episode House 2.0, and was the second room constructed in the house. Shelves on the left side of the room go into the Storage Room. Exit/Entrance Room (House 2.0) A small 3x3 block room with a ladder leading to the exit of the house (since it is underground). It was the first room constructed in the house, and was first created in House 2.0. The exit was changed in the episode The Start of a New Era when Titus created a trap at the entrance, causing any unwanted tresspassers into fall in a crater and die of fall damage. It is the second-smallest room in the house next to Ohzar's Room. Storage Room (House 2.0) This room was originally a room meant for growing trees, but soon became a storage room after the trees didn't grow. After the episode Noobs VS. Nether, a chest could be seen in the near-center of the room. The chest can be seen in the lower far right corner of the room after the episode The Start of a New Era. In the episode The Vault, a mine entrance was added to this room and a lot of signs bearing the "=" symbol were placed in the room. The original vault entrance was also in this room, and was reconstructed in the episode A Personal Chunk of Desteria. In the episode The Start of a New Era, the Chest Room and Ohzar's Room branch off of this one. The "=" signs were removed from this room in the episode Faction War, but they were relocated to other parts of the house and the caves around it. In Faction War, an Ender chest can be seen at the far left corner of the room, near the entrance to the Chest Room. The Enchantment Room later branches off of this one as well. The Vault (The Vault) Constructed in the episode The Vault, this was a cobblestone, water, and obsidian box that was designed to hold all the residents' valuable items. Its original design was deleted when the world was for the first time, but it was eventually reconstructed again in the episode A Personal Chunk of Desteria (this time without the water). Sugarcane Farm (House 2.0) The room was originally small, but was later expanded to be huge. It only grew sugarcane for a long period of time. After the world was deleted, the sugarcane farm was rebuilt, but smaller. Pumpkin, wheat, and potion farms were later added to the room in the episode The Start of a New Era. Cocoa bean and cactus farms were added in the episode Operation: Spider Pit, and beetroot, carrot, potato, nether wart, and mushroom farms were added in the episode A Personal Chunk of Desteria. The door to this room was originally opened by a secret contraption (added in the episode Gambling) but the contraption was deleted and hasn't been reconstructed. It is currently the largest room in the house. Chest Room (The Start of a New Era) Originally Titus's Room, this room was made of diamond, gold, and iron blocks. However, after Titus reclaimed all of the aforementioned resources, the room was turned to stone. It currently consists of twelve double chests, and it branches off the left side of the Storage Room. In the episode Faction War, a piston door was added to the entrance of this room. Ohzar's Room (The Start of a New Era) This room is a small room that is located at the top right corner (when looking in from the Living Room) of the Storage Room. It consists of a crafting table, a furnace, a chest, an anvil, a sign that says "=", and an item frame holding a block of cobblestone. Before a ladder was added, it was impossible to reach this room unless you built up to it. This room was added in the episode The Start of a New Era, and is currently the smallest room in the house. Rusty's Room (The Start of a New Era) This small room, built in the episode The Start of a New Era, is located at the back of the Sugarcane Farm and is blocked off by two cobblestone slabs. It consists of a crafting table, a furnace, and two chests. Closet (Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode) The Closet was originally added as an episode-opening joke in the episode Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode, when Titus came out from behind a painting that was covering it and lit CrazyBone on fire. However, it remained there until an attempted Nether portal was added into it in the episode CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House. The entrance was widened in the episode Faction War. In the episode Interdimensional Adventure, it was revealed to actually be an alternate entrance to the house. Enchantment Room (Faction War) This room was added in the episode Faction War. It currently only consists of an enchantment table and some bookshelves that line the walls of the room. Home Cave (Water VS. Lava) This addition to the house isn't connected to the house itself, but is located nearby. It is a large ravine discovered in the episode Water VS. Lava, and has been the setting of a series of momentous occasions (such as the start of Titus's lava obsession and the testing of the X-Ray texture pack). It was originally filled with lava, but the lava was turned to obsidian, creating the floor. The cave was deleted when the world was originally, but it was discovered again over a year later. In the episode A Personal Chunk of Desteria, CrazyBone found ten mysterious objects in a cave located to the southwest of this one. List of Appearances Season 1 *120: House 2.0 *128 :Water VS. Lava *129: It's Now or Nether *130: Gambling *131: Nothing Productive Will Happen in This Episode *132: House Hunters *133: Noobs VS. Nether *140: Now THAT'S What I Call a Finale! Season 2 *210: 34 Minutes *211: Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode *216: Haven't We Already Done This? *219: The Vault *220: X-Rayed Season 3 *323: CrazyBone Un-Deletes the House *324: The Start of a New Era *325: Faction War *326 :Operation: Spider Pit (at the beginning) *328: Three Idiots VS. Nature (mentioned) *330: A Personal Chunk of Desteria Season 4 *401: Interdimensional Adventure Trivia *Of all the houses the main cast has used in Desteria, this one has lasted the longest (over four years). Gallery 2016-07-11 22.02.14.png|The entrance to the Chest Room seen in the Storage Room 2016-07-11 22.03.13.png|The wheat, carrot, and potato farms seen in the Sugarcane Farm room before the addition of the beetroot, Nether wart, and mushroom farms 2016-07-11 22.03.06.png|The pumpkin, melon, cocoa bean, and part of the sugarcane farms seen in the Sugarcane Farm room, with the entrance to Rusty's Room visible in the back 2016-07-11 22.03.01.png|The potion farm seen in the Sugarcane Farm room 2016-07-11 22.02.51.png|The Living Room with the entrances to the Sugarcane Farm and Exit/Entrance Room visible 2016-07-11 22.02.41.png|The Closet with the Nether portal frame visible in the back 2016-07-11 22.02.32.png|The Storage Room with the entrances to the Living Room, the Exit/Entrance Room, Ohzar's Room, and the caves visible Category:Locations Category:Storyline